ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Empousa
Testimonials Solo *99 Blu Solo Just fought him straight up in a pdt (39% during daytime) set, /war with a Taco as food. With defender and cocoon up he was hitting me for around 80. Atma used was Apoc, MM, and Mounted champion. General plan is to DD him while he's on the ground and then spam spells like a madman when he's in the air to ground him ASAP. Special notes: *I used Magic Barrier to eat his first dark orb's damage and saline coat. *Head butt and sudden lunge stun do land, but stun was short. *I used a lot of temp items (megalixer, ethers and pots etc.) *Sanguine blade was useless for healing but he didn't resist my self darkness, bloodrake was handy for a quick heal. *He seemed to like to terror me and then immediately start flying which was dangerous, recommend to fight unlocked and be ready to turn; i was able to dodge terror that way. Hard fight and I did die at 1% but RRed and then finished him. Good luck! *Easy brew with Flash Nova. Atma of the Beyond and Ultimate dealt around 16k with 8k fragmentations 2~3 SC - 2 stone 1 card in 2 kills Duo *99 THF/NIN + 99 WHM/RDM Duo (Dual Box) Would have THF pull it to the Martello and WHM stand across from the flux, enough so that could cast cure but be out of the bio effect. THF used RR/GH/SS atmas and WHM MM/Allure/Apoc. Fight is easy til he gets into the air. He begins to spam two dark moves (dark mist/ dark orb) then cast a spell. The dark moves hurt so be ready for high level cures, dark orb would take me down a little over half hp from full. Dark mist isn't too bad. While he's using those dark ability moves, use ws and keep attacking. Make sure you turn when he starts casting the spells tho. If mp is ever an issue, can run up right to the martello to fill back up. All in all, easy fight as long as you don't ws and attack while it's casting spells. *Can easily be duo'd (Mnk, Nin, or Thf) +whm. Pull it to the ramp for an easier camp than martello. Tank should have back towards the whm and melee at max range so whm can avoid bio aura when Flying. Not necessary to use pdt or mdb atma, setup with dmg atmas and the fight will be smoother. How often he flies seems to be random, however, bringing him back down isn't, after taking between 6-10% dmg it will land again. Take care not to heal him during flight. Ws when he is using tp moves, turn when its casting. You get a fool's powder for defeating this nm so if you dont have Finale or Blank Gaze to dispel dread spikes with pop a Fool's item to prevent massive dmg lost to the spikes. When on the ground just take care to turn when it uses terror eye and the rest of the fight should be pretty easy. I have killed this nm more than 40x with 6 or less players, duo'd as mnk+whm, trio'd Mnk Blm Whm. When tanking I used VV RR and GH atmas. Sometimes i switch GH out for Mounted Champ for the regen+ emnity. Also when going for Yellow Proc's this nm is highly resistant to dark based spells, so you may wish to avoid fighting it on days that may cause weakness to be dark magic. And for dispelling spikes I have yet to see anything but Light based dispels remove them, can also be stolen by Thf but may miss and steal his attack boosts. If doing this with a larger group best advice is keep people off the nm till you get your proc's to avoid tp feed, then go all out when on the ground, if it flies best to leave one person in aoe and have everyone else outside aura radius to cut down on healing. Orbs and Mist will do 300-900dmg a person. Good Luck! --Steamboat Wi11y *Duo'd this NM 2x as THF/nin and WHM/sch. Really long fight X_x; Overall wasn't too bad except for I was weakened at the start of both fights because of agro while trying to get to the THF who pulled it to the Opposite side of where I was lol. Kept Light Arts up all the time while on the ground, only switched to Dark Arts when it used Spikes during flight, switched back soon as it landed. Observation was that I could most always Dispel its spikes while it was in the air, but if I couldn't dispel it before it landed, I was not able to dispel it ever. Any one else notice this? --Claire fox 18:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *99WAR/DNC and 99WHM/RDM (me). The fight was relatively easy until near the end when she got spammy with Terror Eye and I took hate as the WHM (too much use of the recently buffed Cure IV). We survived but we each got close to death a couple times. The WAR was using Atma of the Future Fabulous and 2 DD atmas, I was using MM, Apoc, and Full Moon. My WHM is very well geared but my WAR friend is fairly new to the job and was using a mix of AF3+1 and +2 and Vermeil Bhuj GA. /RDM for dispel helps a lot with Dread Spikes. --Madranta 11:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Party *Trio: MNK, WHM and RDM with no problems. *Killed easily with THF, WHM, BLM and BLU. After getting yellow !! proc, we go in "full attack" mode when it's on the ground, and when it starts flying, the BLU moves back and only the THF tank (me) stays in AOE spam range. Just make sure someone can dispel Dread Spikes and you have a good healer and this fight is easy. From what I've seen, he seems to drop more stones than cards. --Soily 20:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) *Got roffled as MNK, THF, WHM when he was in the air. No MDB atmas or items. Was just impossible for WHM to keep up heals on MNK tank during that time. I'm sure MDB would make this much easier, but I'd be curious to know what atmas (or MDB gear) other tanks use in order to handle dark orb and dark mist spam. On the ground, this NM is a complete joke. In the air, this NM can be a complete nightmare. Like Soily above, it's best to have nobody but the tank in range of Dark Orb and Dark Mist. Next time I try this NM I think I will use RR atma + 2 atmas that give magic defense bonus. Also, it is imperative that you turn when he casts dread spikes until it is dispelled, especially when it's in the air. You don't want to put more strain on your healer than they already have. Peldin 06:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) **I normally use VV, RR and AoA Atma as MNK. WHM just uses refresh atmas. MNK and RDM dual boxed and RDM mainly there to dispel Dread Spikes and maybe trigger yellow. WHM had no problems curing while he is flying. *** Did you have gear with -magic damage taken? Did you turn during spell casts or just let him heal a lil bit while casting? How much does Dark Orb hit you for? change modes flying/standing fought this 6x, each time it was in flying mode and took exactly 6% damage it changed to standing mode of fighting. --Kautamer 01:47, April 20, 2011 (UTC) *Flight - i suspect going into flight mode is timed based (as seen via brew kills and it never flying) and landing %~ based if brought down 3% regen'd 3% and back down 3% still will be flying i noted Land it! How to "land" this NM; Do between 3-5k damage to him. Easiest way to do this is to have a THF tanking with a trick attack partner. Save the TP for flying mode, and when he starts to fly, TA Eviseration him back down. THF should have RR, GH, SS atma config. and abyssites of merit and furtherence are very helpful. It is important to use the Zoey technique of Monster > 4 yalms > Tank > 19 yalms > Support, as his BIO aura effect is very large. Alternatively to ground this NM, you can have multiple DD with Regain atmas, run in and WS him down as soon as he starts to fly, and then run back out to get healed up/erased. This is trickier as you have to be careful not to ws him when he's casting spells. Also the cure load is greatly reduced if the tank turns until dread spikes are dispelled. Empousa will usually use this pattern when he starts to fly: Weaponskill, (ok to meelee) weaponskill, (ok to meelee) cast a spell (not ok to meelee or weaponskill as you will heal him up.) Using food like carbonara also really helps. Zoeymithra 08:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) 5 1/2 man Empousa AND Impervious Chariot at same time Our set up was WAR MNK RDM DNC WHM WHM(mule). MNK pulled chariot from Gears through spectators, marids, wyrms, raptors, diremites, worms, buffalo, and imps to the ramp up to gargoyles. The WAR then pulled Empousa into the ramp way. The chariot Mortal Revolution'd and mpk'd the mages but that didn't phaze us. The WAR ball tanked Empousa with the DNC and a WHM and the MNK meat tanked the Chariot with his WHM mule. The RDM was between both fights. (He was a champ) Empousa died first and then the Chariot. Coolestdarkman LOL Coolestdarkman?? I remember you back when Caitsith was still active, you are quite possibly the most fail player I've met on that server!!! You are so full of crap, theres no way a failboat like you could possibly have pulled that off, so keep your lies like that out of testimonials, this is for true stories only. --Asagii53 23:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) the above testimonial is obviously BS. anyone who reads the abilities and tactics used by those two monsters would know that they would be impossible to fight at the same time, with anything short of a full alliance of highly skilled people. also.. "meat-tanked with a WHM"?.. the WHM would be twoshot, and this guy obviously knows it. he is just a stupid troll.